


Sandwiches

by The_Highground_Master



Series: The Dragon Prince One Shots [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Highground_Master/pseuds/The_Highground_Master
Summary: Callum knew that this day would come. He was sure of it. Yet he wasn't ready. But now Ezran was 13, and soon he might find himself in situation that he actually was with Claudia three years before. He wanted to spare awkwardness to his brother. It was time for talk about ' Sandwitches'.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: The Dragon Prince One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891090
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Sandwiches

Callum knew that this day would come. He was sure of it. Yet he wasn't ready. But now Ezran was 13, and soon he might find himself in situation that he actually was with Claudia three years before. He wanted to spare awkwardness to his brother. It was time for talk about 'Sandwitches'. 

It was chilly evening in Katolis. The setting sun colored autumn sky brightly. Usually he would spend this time drawning this sky in landscape or go with Rayla on a walk. But Callum knew that he have to make something different today. He had to talk with Ezran. After all he promised it on thier journey to Xadia.

Realisation that he have to talk about 'that' with Ezran camed when Aanya, Queen of Duren, arrived with delegation. Young queen wanted to discuss political matter of trade with Xadian goods over her kingdom border. All matters were solved, all papers signed. Nothing bad happend. Until last diner.

When Aanya was talking with Rayla at the table about archery (in which, surprisingly, both of them had a lot in common) Callum caught Ezran staring at young Queen. It wasn't just staring like 'she is cool _' ,_ but like 'she is cool, and beatuifull, and smart, and strong, and awesome'. Callum knew this better than anybody. He had crush on her. Soren and Ezran had found him many times when he was staring like that on Claudia. And after that Rayla liked to tease him when he was lost in her violet eyes. He didn't minded last of this at all.

He knew that soon Aanya would find out that he was staring. To avoid awkward situation (and political affair) he asked his brother about salt. Teenage king was quickly snapped out of his admiration of young queen, and blushing passed salt to his older brother. After Callum request Ezran was looking at his boots until Aanya asked him if she could spend Winter Solstice in Katolis. Ultimately Ezran agreed. 

When delegation left the castle at the evening, he found Ezran looking behind them whole time from gate. He probably already missed her. Callum found him sitting on wall and looking at the sunset. Yet he let him unaware of his presence.

Ezran sighed. Then Callum though that this was perfect time to enter in.

-Yeah, watching sunset alone is kind of depressing. That's why I always do it with Rayla.

Ezran almost have fallen of a wall. Callum inside left sigh of a relief that he didn't scared his little brother to jump off. Ezran quickly sat on the bench that usually was used by guards.

-Dang it Callum. You will cause me a heart attack some day. I really must talk to Rayla to stop teaching you how to sneak.

-Not going to happen, your majesty. We really enjoy this lessons. And after all, who said she isn't looking at us right now?

He knew that she liked to spy on him. Usually when he was walking trough the corridor he could hear silent, almost unable to catch by his ears steps. Few times he saw shadow moving in corridors nearby. Few times he actually was scared by her, hanging by her legs of the celling. Not sure if she was just overprotective or jealous of him. But he didn't minded that at all.

-Yeah, fair point. So, you wanted to talk, or just scare me to jump off a wall?

-Talk actually.- said Callum sitting on his left.

-Then talk.

-You see...- started Callum.

-You have my blessing.-Cut him in Ezran.

-What?

-You have my blessing.-repeated Ezran.

Callum suddenly realised what Ezran meant. He probably though he wanted to ask Rayla to marry him and asked him, his king, for blessing. He quickly facepalmed.

-Damn it Ezran. It wasn't **that** thing I wanted to talk about. I planned things about this on Winter.

Ezran blinked. He probably realised how far he ran in the future with this talk.

-Whoops. So what actually...

-Remember when I was talking in sleep about 'Sandwiches' back at the Moon Nexus?-cut him in Callum.

-...Yes?

-Well, I told you back then that I will explain you what I meant back there when you will be old enough. I think that you are old enough. And today at the dinner I saw you...

Suddenly Ezran face changed colours. Callum never seen his face so red. Sudden realisation that brother caught him while he was admiring young queen probbably was big shock for him.

-It was nothing! I swear, I just was looking at...shield on wall behind Aanya. Yes! Wall _behind_ Aanya.- Tried to explain himself Ezran, scratching his neck.

Callum looked at him and shook his head. He was still trying to deny whole fact. Where Callum had seen this? Four years before he actually was trying to explain himself to Aunt Amaya when she caught him staring at Claudia. And later when she found him and Rayla kissing after battle of Storm Spire.

-You cannot lie to me Ez. You were staring at her for a while. And you would do this longer if I didn't asked you about salt. You need to be more carefull in admiring girls.

-You are trying to tease me, right? Callum, I know that many times I made awkward situations when you were dooing this with Claudia, but...

-I don't want to tease you. I just wanted to talk. Trust me it is not easy talk to me neither.- Callum swallowed and started.

It was wierd. He still viewed his brother as harmless kid. But now he wasn't, and he had to get trough with this.

-So... You see, usually there is two persons who like each other. They do stuff like going on a walk or playing hide and seek. Just friends. But when they are old enough they start to see that each other are cool, and amazing, and talented. They start to see that these persons as best friends and more. And usually they are starting to get nervous around each other, even if they are best friends and nothing will happen to destroy thier friendship. Usually they are so close to each other that separate miss them too much.

Ezran was still looking at him unsure.

-Then- continued Callum- one of them, if is brave enough, tries to confess that second person is for him most important person in the world. Usually it ends well but in some cases one person is intrested in someone other and refuse, or will create big misunderstanding that will make first person sad and uncomfortable.- He smiled to himself on that one. Rayla threatened him that if he will ever speak about this he will die. Yet still it was their first kiss. Too awkward to be romantic. To shy to be comfortable.

-Why did you smiled?- Ezran voice snapped Callum trough.

-Just some memories. But back to the toppic. If these two persons will return their feeling to each other they will feel new feeling. Love. Sometimes is wierd, sometimes is hard, but at the end you will jump after that person from a mountain.

-Seems familiar.- smiled Ezran.

-Don't interrupt!- hised Callum.- Sometimes it falls appart when people realise that they don't love each other like they want or they feel bad at it. But usually they don't and when they feel it is right, they are gettin married, claiming that they are oficially to the end for each other. And after that, when they are adults, sometimes it ends that both of these people share that big feeling for each other that when they kiss they cannot stop...

Callum stopped on a while. He knew that this was the worst part. Explain where kids come from. He sighed and continued, looking at Ezran.

-...They continue to do it long, often taking off clothes that make them uncomfortable in their kissing, leaving some of thier bodyparts... uncovered. Some of this part connected, like weenie... and female body part in that area connected might cause that... female person in that couple beeing pregnant. It not always end like that, but there is risk of that. And this connection _might_ be plesant, but when started is really hard to stop. As far as I know...

This was harder than he though. Ezran looked terrified.

-So... that's why Opeli didn't wanted you to share room with Rayla until you two will have at least 17, right?- asked him Ezran.

-Yes. She was worried that we might be carried out one night, so until we were old enough we had separate rooms here.

-A..and that's... where kids comes from?

-Yes.

-Bleh! Gross!-yelled Ezran.

-You'll get use to it. Beside, one day you will probably want to do that.- Callum smirked.

-I will not! And what about you and Rayla? Have you... tried that?

Callum was suprised by his question. They actually have tried that few times, when they were in Xadia. But Callum wasn't eager to talk about this with his younger brother.

-That is very private thing, Ezran. Usually if somebody don't talk about it, you shouldn't ask.

-I will. So... how to show to that person that is very important to me?

-Usually it starts with meaningfull things as presents on birthdays, beeing for them when they need it and trying to figure it out if you both have the same feelings. Hearing them when they need to be listened. Comforting when they are sad. And small gifts like flowers are on the place. Do you know what kind of flowers does Aanya like? 

-She likes yellows tulips. And she likes horse riding, archery, her favourite dish is apple cake. And she likes ...

Callum smiled. Ezran knew more about Aanya than he ever knew about Rayla before they started dating.

-Alright, I see you know her very well.- stopped him Callum - One last question. When she have birthday?

-June 22!-Ezran suddenly realised that he knew about her more than he thought. -Wow. 

-I would say that you have really big crush on her. Maby one like I had on Claudia. For now it's all. If you would have questions ask me or just go to liblary to read from books answers.

Callum was going to leave but then Ezran stopped him.

-Hey, Cal?

-Yeah?

-Thanks for talk.

-You are welcome, brother.-said Callum, walking down from the walls. 

After leaving his brother, Callum walked into Royal Gardens. It started to get dark. Suddenly he was pushed to the floor by cloeacked figure. Lying on the ground, Callum looked in the violet eyes of his attacker.

-Oh no! Beautifull moonshadow elf has captured me! -laughed Callum.

-Beautifull and Dangerous!- corrected him Rayla.

-I cannot deny it, love.- said outting kiss on her lips.

She reruned kiss, helping him sit. After short while, both separated. Then they sat on nearby bench.

-So... You have been watching us, didn't you?- asked her Callum.

-Yes.

-You heard everything we said? -asked her again Callum.

-Yes. And must admit, that went very smooth. But you are Smooth Prince, right?- she teased him.

-You have no idea how it was hard. I though I will burn of awkwardness down there.

-Yes. Especially when you stared talk 'bout 'how women get pregnant'. I swear, I almost have fallen laughing from that tree I was sitting on.- grined at him Rayla.

-Hey. I tried my best. Somebody had to tell him.- defended himself mage.

-And you did well. Point for you, Smooth Prince.- Said Rayla

-Of course I did! Next time if we will have to tell our children...

Callum suddenly realised what did he said. Both of them had blushed rapidly. It was long ago when they had actually awkward situation like that. And actually they never talked about having kids. After short silence Rayla talked.

-So... _our children_?- asked Rayla.

-Y-yeah. I would like one or two. Of course, if you...-tried to speak Callum.

-I would like have kids, too. Just... I actually never thought about 'hat. You know, it's big responsibility.- Cut him in Rayla.

-Yeah, I know. But all as long as you are comfortable.-Callum moved back a little. They were togheter for about four years, yet still he got very nervous sometimes around her.

Rayla rested her head on his shoulder. He grew up that much since they returned Zym to his mother.

-That's why I love you. Not rush any things until we both are comfy with it.

-I know. I love you too.

Both sat like that for a while. Looking at the night sky. It was quiet.

-By the way, I heard you planed somethin' on Winter. What's on your mind, Smooth Prince??

Callum suddenly blushed. He wasn't ready for this question.

-Um... Y-you will see... It's not big deal, I swear... But you have to wait, becasue... Things are not ready. Yes! Things are not ready.- Callum panicked. Yet in his eyes she could see excitment and... fear. Whatever he planned, she would not be disapointed.

Rayla roled her eyes. That was all Callum. Awkward, dorky, cute, mage. _Her mage_.

-Then I cannot wait to see what you have, love.- said Rayla pulling him into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. This is my first work here, so please, be lenient. I know it is a little bit crappy, but nobody creates perfect stuff (especially when English is your second language and first is Polish).
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this short story.


End file.
